Parasite eve Gaiden
by Blackwizard71
Summary: The luxury Cruise liner Starlight has recently been attacked by a powerful monster two operatives from two different organizations are sent to investigate the ship
1. Prolougue Prelude To The Horror

Parasite eve Gaiden

Prologue Prelude To The Horror

AUTHORS NOTES: For those of you wondering when this game takes place in the resident evil and parasite eve time lines. This takes place between resident evil 1 and 2 and parasite eve 1 and 2. This game takes place in resident evil Gaiden and almost all the plot is taken from there (even though the game is underrated and non canon) secondly this game takes place BEFORE resident evil which means IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR LEON TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE so now let us begin and before I forget : I do not own resident evil if I did Barry would be the main character of resident evil 5 : I also do not own the parasite eve franchise either if I did I would immediately make the 3rd birthday non canon and order the execution of the people who came up with it's storyline oh and there is a house of the dead reference in here (which belongs to Sega) see if you can find it. Jill sandwich

* * *

(Barry Burton's point of view) It's a funny thing live, one day your working for the raccoon city police department. You keep everyone's guns in perfect condition,you work hard and enjoy what you do for a living. You even have a loving wife and a two wonderful daughters. Then shit happens , shit known as the umbrella corporation. Barry shuddered thinking what had went down at the Arklay mountain mansion. After the slaughter of most of S.T.A.R.S one would think chief Irons might take the surviving S.T.A.R.S members a little more seriously, but no he did ever single thing in his power to cast doubt on the incident. Barry personally thought that man must have been bribed by umbrella.

A voice cut through the noise created by both the helicopter and the storm, were almost there

good Barry grunted back

Barry thought back on what he said to the people calling themselves the A.B.O. He met them shortly after his family moved to Canada to escape Umbrella. He was confronted by a group of people saying that they were a bunch of ex Umbrella employes who got sick of Umbrella's seemingly mad creations. They created a currently recent (as in three months old) organization to counter Umbrella's more ungodly activities,but were constantly encountering problems such as; where the hell do they get the money for making Bio weapons( I hear they aren't exactly cheap), why the hell do they make them ( apparently no one low in the organization even in the Bio weapon departments know what there made for.) and finally we need someone with combat experience against these things. That's why they came to Barry, that was also about the only thing Barry said he was going to do for them. He was certainly no spy that's for sure but if they had an assignment that involved hunting down a extremely dangerous B.O.W that could massacre a city Barry said he do it.

Unfortunately for him they soon did.

Barry reflected on his assignment, board the luxury cruise liner Starlight, locate another operative on the ship they lost contact with Charlie Weston and complete his mission by destroy the B.O.W known as the 'Adam' Tyrant.

Barry looked out into the storm and could see the light coming off a stationary ship.

* * *

(Aya Brea's point of view)

Aya Brea was walking out of her apartment a little peeved. She looked back at her apartment and said to herself

maybe they should of set up base in New York instead.

She new this wouldn't have helped, it's not like the universe gave you crime free privileges for saving New York if not the world from a abomination bent on mankind's destruction. If anything that encouraged it to pick on you more than usual. Anyway she was expecting to meet with the new FBI's MIST unit for her first day in her apartment, but decided to go outside for two major reasons.

Reason one: she was still mad that someone broke into her apartment a week ago. Even though nothing seemed to be stolen it still made her feel more insecure than usual.

Reason two: When the top news story on TV is a partial merger between Umbrella Pharmaceuticals Inc and DBR labs. Two company's that Aya did not care for in any sense in the word, there was scientific proof that there was nothing good on TV anymore.

Aya was waiting out in the lobby preparing for another half hour of waiting when to her surprise, a man walked up to Aya that she remembered. It was the same person that was the person that asked her to join MIST.

Aya said nonchalantly you're early.

Rupert said with a grave face there's been a change of plans.

Aya frowned at this and said what happened.

Rupert replied curtly come I'll explain on the way there

Rupert led Aya to a very unsuspecting van on the side of the road. She got in the back while Rupert took shotgun.

Before Aya could ask Rupert said as you have no doubt guess there has been some NMC (**Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures)** activity not even 30 minutes ago and since this is your first day we figured you should start right now.

"What happened Aya replied startled that she got called into duty so quickly.

We received a distress call from the Luxury Cruise liner Starlight that told us all we needed to know.

Rupert took out a little recorder and hit the play button. A voice came out with an unmistakeable panic "This is the Luxury cruise liner Starlight some kind of monster is aboard the shi-i" before he could finish a nauseating sound of bone and flesh being crushed could be heard from the recorder followed by something large walking away.

Aya stared at the recorder in solemn silence silently praying for the victims on the ship.

Rupert broke the silence as of now your mission objective is to take a helicopter to the Starlight along with three other people and investigate, the damage.

Rupert paused before he spoke again due to the large amount of unknowns of this mission the objective could be anything too eliminating the NMC too inspecting the damage since we don't know if it's still there.

"However we do know one thing to do, sink the ship after everything else is complete so were going to supply some plastic explosives to make it easier and safer then messing with the engine room.

" I didn't bring any thing than my Beretta and 2 clips of ammo. Rupert said we'll supply you with a rifle and more ammo at the airbase and no the other three don't know about your "a-a" abilities so suffice to say don't use them right in front of them.

Aya nodded in response and said is that all.

Rupert said no were providing comm support to all of our operatives. After saying this Rupert handed her a hand radio and a note showing the frequencies of the pilot, Rupert and another one that surprised her.

"Kunihko Maeda is in MIST"

Rupert said of course he's the most qualified biologist we could find, that's all that we've got for now but we'll give you a call if we find anything else OK.

Aya nodded back thinking that the mission didn't seem to bad there was only one NMC and she would have support in a place that they couldn't run away. So for the first time in a week she relaxed in the chair thinking that it couldn't be that bad.

She couldn't have been further from the truth.


	2. Chapter 1 Ship of The Damned

Parasite Eve Gaiden Chapter 1 The Ship of the Damned

Authors notes: Don't you just love the Resident Evil's series plot holes. I mean for Pete's sake Highlander 2 the quickening of all things has as many plot holes as the entire Resident Evil Series, and yet we still love it. Why I think the series has no where to go no planed route, you see Capcom story arks have a BEGINNING and ENDING. I have no problem with resident evil 4, 5 I have issues but just looking at the trailers of 6 make me want to throw up. To me it seems Capcom can't decide what it wants to do. I'm not saying these games are bad game play wise but you might just think that the world's governments might want to teach basic anti zombie safety I mean there depressingly slow and have a vulnerability too head shots their not that scary anymore. Oh and I decided to Nerf Barry's samurai edge because in the remake where you could get it. It dealt as much damage as the rocket launcher and had infinite ammo, enough said.(In other words no modifications on it)

But I digress

Resident evil (still) belongs to Capcom and Parasite Eve belongs to Square Enix

* * *

(Barry Burton's point of view)

Barry was dreading going on that ship. Sure he brought a knife,a double barreled shotgun ,a Beretta 92f custom 'samurai edge' ( a special gun made specifically for S.T.A.R.S. Members), a first aid spray and not to mention the backpack he had packed with ammunition,a radio for calling the pilot and home base and some assorted supplies. If you asked a random person on a street what they would want in a zombie apocalypse, they would probably only add an infinite amount of food and decent shelter to the list of stuff they would want. However Barry was worried for two reasons

Reason 1: It took a rocket launcher to kill the original tyrant and this was supposedly far Superior too the original.

Reason 2: There was a whole goddamn cruise ship that was no doubt filled with zombies no mater what he brought he would need to conserve on ammo if he wanted a shot at killing the tyrant.

Still he knew had too give in and bite the bullet, he got on the rope ladder swinging out of the helicopter. (The pilot was not going to let their only means of exit be destroyed by the tyrant.) The storm was getting stronger by the second, slowly Barry climbed down onto the ship. Barry examined his surroundings. He appeared to be on the starboard side of the ship, thankfully in a zombie free zone. He heard thunder in the distance in what seemed very cliche for this sort of thing. While looking around he noticed that the life boats were mysteriously missing from there racks like someone ripped them off the walls and threw them overboard. Correction something parts of the walls were missing.

Sighing Barry took out his radio. Barry to mission control over. A response came quickly we hear you loud and clear over.

Barry said I've entered the Starlight and the helicopter's flying away for now.

Good glad to hear nothing's gone wrong yet.

Barry thought for a second and said anything else I should know about the Tyrant.

Well we don't know much but according to Weston's last message it has green blood.

Barry sighed thinking too himself _great I don't see how that would help_.

Well we don't have any news too report so we should let go on with your mission over and out.

Barry put away the radio and decided he put off entering the jaws of hell long enough. He walked towards the nearest door and stepped inside. _Dear god _was the only thing that Barry think.

Barry unfortunately had experience with the whole zombie's thing but what greeted him was a sight far worse than anything he saw in the mansion. To say the ship was in absolute pandemonium was an understatement, it looked like the center for three consecutive world wars. The table's upended and seemingly thrown around parts of the walls looked like they were torn off. Mangled corpses liberally spread across the floor. Yet the worst part were the room's occupants. The zombie's that Barry dreaded were walking around in far greater numbers then he expected, and even though they were dressed up in the best clothing money could buy there was nothing pretty about them. Their skin rotting the horrid way he remembered, and their eyes showing no more difference then the eyes of a corpse. They were exactly as horrible as Barry remembered. However Barry did in fact had one good thing going for him. _At least they haven't seen me yet_. Barry decided to take the small time he was granted to look around the room he was in. He appeared to be in a sort of main stairwell with double doors to his left leading to what appeared to be the dining hall, while the right lead to the bow of the ship. There were stairs leading up and down the in the middle of the room, although that was where all the zombie's appeared to be group around.

Barry thought to himself, I'll_ want a map of the ship if I want to explore this place effectively. I might be able to find one in the passengers area. _Sighing to himself Barry took out his samurai edge and carefully aimed it at the closet zombie. It's head suddenly had a hole in it however some of the others spotted Barry and started walking towards him. He was careful with his aim making sure to use as few bullets as necessary. When he thinned out there numbers to an acceptable rate. He made a break for it and climbed down the stairs. Going down he found in what looked like a section for occupants for the middle class. He also found much of the same death, destruction and zombies. He saw what looked like a map of the ship on the wall but there was a major problem. It was covered in blood evidently from a women torn in half right in front of it. It was practically unreadable and disgusting and one of the zombies just noticed him this was certainly going no where fast. Sighing Barry decided this would the first floor to explore. He simply ran past the zombie's into the hallways of the Starlight. The hallways were just as bad blood everywhere and the stench of death coming from all directions. Barry looked up and down it's halls for something besides zombies and found something peculiar there was a single door in the middle of the hall blocked furniture haphazardly strewn in front of it. _A survivor, _Barry thought _but then why block it from the outside. _pondering this Barry walked up to it and said, hello?

A voice came out, a frightened girls voice that said. W-Weston i-is that you? Barry replied no I'm a friend of Weston's, my name's Barry Burton whats yours. The girl paused and then said Lucia.

(Aya Brea's point of view)

Aya could withstand a lot of things in life, criminals shooting at her no problem. A mountain of paperwork piece of cake. A monster terrorizing New York trying to create the ultimate being so mitochondria could take over the world all in a day's work. Yet somehow this one rookie on this helicopter was giving her more stress than the entire New York incident. She might of been considered new in this organization but she was very experienced. This 'soldier' might have been to Harvard but he obviously did not fire a single gun in his goddamn life. Her only guess on how he got into MIST was that someone related to him got attacked by a NMC and the government couldn't cover it up to him so they offered him a job. Oh she wished they didn't.

...And so have any of you fought these creatures before I mean I had some traini …

Carl just shut up Mathew said.

Aya sighed in relief Carl for once in this trip kept quiet for ten full seconds. While she despised Carl she thought the other two were the kind of people actually qualified for this job. There was four agents on this mission in total, The pilot a cool headed guy by the name Cedric Enriguez( she never met someone named Cedric), Mathew Beagle a short tempered man that was a former marine, Carl Belgrave who was the incarnation of annoying, and herself of course.

Carl was now trying to start up a conversation again: Are they monsters like zombie's as in they don't think or are they more like...

...If you actually paid attention to training then you shou...

Cedric chimed in OK house rule guys no more talking.

But I..

No no more talking till we arrive at the ship.

(15 minutes later)

Aya could see the ship coming up close threw the storm. They were planing on landing on the bow more out of necessity because it was the only place able to fit a helicopter ( apparently G&G Pharmaceuticals the company that invested in it thought a emergency was extremely unlikely and were lax on safety.) The lights were turned on probably because whatever hit the ship woke the passengers up before killing them. She wondered if there were any survivors, _well only one way to find out. _

The helicopter landed on the deck with a creak and a groan. Ok everyone in case you've forgot are orders are to investigate for and kill any NMCs we find on this ship. We might also find things such as survivors that could change the nature of our mission call HQ if you find anything worthy of note. Keep one more thing in mind keeping a good head on your shoulders will help you survive above all else. Any questions?

"No ma'am the three replied at once,".

Alright oh and almost forgot anyone want to guard the helicopter.

"I will," Cedric replied.

"Good now move out,".

The team split up Carl took port, Mathew took starboard, Cedric stayed behind and Aya went for the control room, with enough luck the cameras would be in working condition and she might be able to find the NMC. She looked across the deck and shivered it was absolute carnage the bodies were ripped to shreds whatever did this most of been incredibly strong because some of the corpses were outright torn apart. Aya came over to one of the seemingly more intact cadavers and checked it's injury's. The poor man seemed to have his esophagus torn out. Aya could have sworn she could hear some moaning in the wind. She got up and started walking towards the control room.

It was just as torn up as the rest of the place however inside she saw someone standing up. "Sir are you alright," she called. The person turned around with his head lowered "Sir are you alright," she called again. The person started walking towards her with his arms raised out as if trying to grab her he raised his head and Aya lost her breath

Calling it a head wasn't correct it was more aptly described as whats left. It was mangled and large parts of the skull showing. The eye's were dead as if they held no life whatsoever, and h- it was still walking towards Aya. She whipped out her pistol and started filling it with lead, it didn't even slow down as if it didn't feel pain. It was no more than a foot away before she got it in the head in which it fell down. Aya was stunned she fought NMCs before but this thing was most certainly showing signs human form. NMCs are mutated forms of a previous creature, this looked like a corpse that learned to bite and walk. Almost if not exactly like a zombie. "_This must have been the work of another NMC one that could somehow implant the host,". _At least it was dead she walked past it towards the control panels but as soon as she walked past the zombie it reached out and grabbed her leg. She instinctively created a fireball and blasted the thing burning it away. Feeling the energy go out of her like she usually does when this happens she thought to herself. _This is going to be a long night._


End file.
